This invention relates to sample collection and more particularly to a sample collection vial and its method of preparation.
The use of sample collection vials for testing the condition of water and other liquids is old in this art. Such vials usually are provided with a liquid reagent selected for the particular application and the interior of the vial may be under a negative pressure to facilitate the collection of the sample in a single step, avoiding the use of an intermediate step which runs the risk of introducing some contamination during the collection process.
Concern with the environment and other considerations have moved industry in the direction of testing for more contaminants some of which are present in smaller and smaller concentrations, and in many cases requiring more sophisticated testing procedures.
For example, in the test for the presence of the element molybdenium in water using the mercaptoacetic acid colorimetric method, the currently available reagent systems provide for a multi step addition of two to three reagents after sample extraction and before the color development and comparison to color standards is made. The procedure takes approximately 15-20 minutes per test and the various steps involved increase the risk that the test can be flawed by foreign matter.
Increased emphasis in testing of water and other liquids for the presence of more contaminants in smaller amounts has produced heightened interest in testing procedures and ways of reducing the risk of questionable results.
A number of U.S. Patents show a variety of testing or sample systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,295 discloses a system for indicating the integrity of a sealed package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,055 shows an ampule with a liquid reactant in an inert (nitrogen) atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,133 describes a test tube containing a reagent strip and granular fill material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,929 discloses a sample collector containing a paper strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,867 describes a colorimetric detector containing a strip-like carrier and also a buffer chamber with a filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,318 shows an optical sensor using a sensing element connected to an optical fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,585 discloses a colorimetric detector tube containing pretreatment regions and indicator regions with granular materials.
None of the preceding patents teaches the present invention.